


Untie the knots

by Ianacosta



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ianacosta/pseuds/Ianacosta
Summary: Kara and Lena from universe 34 are dead and left their baby behind. Alex decides to go to another universe where her sister and wife are still alive and able to care for their child. She comes to this universe and Supercorp has to deal with a newborn, developing feelings, new discoveries and all that jazz.





	1. Alex?

**Author's Note:**

> Because, Supercorp baby... <3
> 
> This first chapter is short because I needed the cliffhanger. ;)

 

 

CHAPTER 1

Hey you, who is lodged in my eyes  
and my mouth, why aren't you here?  
The bed is complaining, the house calling...  
Come see me soon...

“We have to watch The Ring.” Maggie pointed, fingers wrapped around the neck of her bottle of beer. Kara was shaking her head, temporarily speech-impaired by the four potstickers she had stuffed in her mouth.

“The Ring is not that scary! Let’s watch Anabelle Creation. Kids in horror movies always freak me out.” Lena strolled down the movie list, cursor paused over the poster’s thumbnail.

“Uhhhh, little kids and horror movies are the best!” Sam points out from her corner. Ruby is asleep on Kara’s bed, as it always happens on Girls Night. Tonight, the weather is terrible, snowing heavily and nobody is going home until the following day. The fire in Kara’s fireplace is crackling, everyone is warm and comfy and Lena’s emotions are all over the place. Every day was getting harder and harder to pretend she didn’t have feelings for her best friend.

“Go for it, Little Luthor.” Maggie curled closer to her girlfriend, getting ready for 2 hours of being spooked by a bunch of little kids and a weird ass doll. Kara let out a muffled moan from her place on the floor, being the only one of the bunch who’s actually scared by horror movies.

Lena, who’s had previous experiences with Kara + horror movies moves quickly next to her best friend, resigning herself to a night of friendly, platonic cuddles that she loves but make her heart ache every time.

Five bowls of popcorn are popped mainly because Kara eats 3 just by herself, nervously shoving them in her mouth as the plot builds and she gets more and more scared. She’s practically on Lena’s lap now, face buried on the space between Lena’s neck and shoulder during a particularly scary scene where the little girl, Janice, unlocks the door where the doll is sitting on a lonely chair, bible pages lining the walls.

Kara’s heart is thumping madly, her fingers clutching Lena’s sweatshirt while she peeks at the television with one eye. Janice has now got a white sheet and throws over the doll, limping around the room while in the background, Anabelle is getting up from the chair.

Lena cups the back of Kara’s back when she moans as the sheet falls off and nobody is there. By the time the movie ends, Kara IS on Lena’s lap, both CEO’s arms around her, her head resting against Lena’s very comfortable breasts. She had conked halfway through the movie, her head buried on Lena’s shoulder with her eyes closed for so long she had eventually dozed off. On the couch, Alex and Maggie were flat out too, Sam not far behind, curled on the fluffy rug, wrapped on Eliza’s knitted, thick throw blanket.

Lena is the only one actually awake. She’s basking in the silence, on the perfect, Christmassy weather, on the feel of the person she loved most in the world on her lap. For those silent, incredible seconds, Lena could pretend she had a different life. She could pretend Kara was actually hers, that they were together and she was happy.

A lump made its way up her throat and she closed her eyes, lowering her nose down against Kara’s hair and basking in her smell, lips touching her brow. She was ripped off her fantasy by a shake and a loud, sucking noise. When she looked up, Alex and Maggie were already up from the couch, staring up at the large blue vortex that was opened above the TV, in the middle of Kara’s living room. Sam was staring kind of gobsmacked at it as if she couldn’t believe what she was seeing.

In the meantime, Kara woke up just in time to see Alex come out of the portal.


	2. Supercorp baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Kara's apartment is an open flat but let's pretend for this story that she has walls and door separating living room and bedroom, ok? Ok. Thank you. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this. If the mention of boobs, breastfeeding, and boobs, in general, bother you I'm sorry, stop reading now.
> 
> Thanks a bunch! Kudos!
> 
> Leave me a note to tell me what you think! ;)

 

CHAPTER 2

 

If you’re gonna stay

Do it at once, don’t stall

Cause stalling is good only inside a hug.

I insist on mine, that fits you and is only yours.

 

Time seemed to freeze. Sam is now trying desperately to get herself untangled from the throw blanket while Alex and Maggie had found their guns and were pointing at the other Alex. The portal has closed, leaving the room deadly quiet. Kara jumped from Lena’s lap, placing herself unconsciously in front of the other woman who was now on her feet as well.

 

“What the hell? Alex?”

 

She took a step forward only to be pulled backward by Lena’s hand on her arm.

 

“Who the hell are you?” Alex-Alex asks the Other-Alex who’s staring at Kara with a pained expression. Other-Alex is different than Alex-Alex. Her hair is longer, brushing her shoulders. She has a scar on her lip and hard, so hard eyes. She raises both arms to show she carries no weapons.

 

“I’m Alex Danvers. I’m from a different universe and I need your help.”

 

Maggie comes forward despite Alex-Alex’s protests and stops a breath away from Other-Alex. She locks eyes with the other woman and raises a hand to touch the long hair. Other-Alex flinches but stands her ground. Maggie titles her head in contemplation at the sad stare in her girlfriend replica’s eyes but nods softly.

 

“She’s Alex.”

 

Other-Alex offers a pained smile then look at Kara and Lena, trying hard not to blabber like a fool. All her years of military training are put to use at that moment.

 

“Kara, Lena are you together?”

 

“What do you mean together?” Lena asks.

 

“I mean in a romantic relationship. But if you have to ask then it means no which makes my job a lot harder. I’m sorry but I’m about to rock your world.”

 

Other-Alex opens her jacket and they see she has a sling on. They all stare dumbfoundedly while she untucks the tiniest baby in the face of the earth from it. It’s dressed in a fluffy, plush, white onesie with a hood and bear ears. It’s sucking on a tiny fist and cooing, head moving in that jerky motion really young babies had.

“We had a BABY?” Maggie shout-whispers, looking at the tiny package in shock. Other-Alex’s face now is all pain. She breathes heavily through her nose and approaches Lena and Kara.

 

“No, we didn’t. They did.”

 

She hands Lena the small baby. The CEO picks it up and pulls it close to her chest automatically, feeling the baby cuddle close to her chest.

 

“This is Louise. Louise Alexandra Danvers-Luthor.”

 

“What? Me and… Me and Lena had a baby??” Kara is staring at her best friend with a baby (trying very hard not to let the sight affect her) and her Other-sister.

 

Other-Alex explains to her distressed audience that on her universe, Kara and Lena had been married after 5 years of dancing around each other. They had finally accepted they were insanely in love and after 2 years they decided to have a baby. Kara had her eggs harvested, fertilized with a donor’s sperm and the embryo was then transferred to Lena’s womb. They had been over the roof with happiness when the CEO delivered a perfect baby girl 41 weeks after. Their happiness was short lived though. They were killed by Lillian Luthor two weeks later. She had developed a drug that turned aliens into angry killers and National City was now in the middle of a Civil War. The old woman hadn’t accepted her daughter had married and was having a baby with an alien. Supergirl had hung her uniform when her wife had confirmed her pregnancy but Lillian had kidnapped Lena and after leaving Louise with Alex, Kara had gone after her only to get herself killed. After witnessing her death, Lena begged her mom to kill her too.

 

“Wait… so, you’re saying Kara is Supergirl?” Sam asks from her spot, earning a flinch from Alex, Maggie, and Kara. Mentions of DEO paperwork were made and Lena just squeezed Kara’s hand. Of course, she already knew. She was a fucking genius who spent too much time with both women.

 

“I… this little girl is the only thing I have left of my Kara but I can’t take her back. I can’t risk Lillian getting her filthy hands on this baby. I promised my sister I’d protect Louise with my own life. So I tried to find a world where she’d have a chance with both her moms and everything she deserves.”

 

“She’s... “ Kara whispered, looked at Lena then at the baby, barely able to comprehend what was happening. Other-Alex had eyes trained on hers, on the yearning shining in Lena’s face. She realized they weren’t together yet but they would be soon. Her Kara and her Lena would also exchange those lovey-dovey eyes when they were still pretending to be “just friends”.

 

“She’s yours. And Lena’s.” Other-Alex confirmed again, understanding Kara’s difficulty in believing.

 

Lena was staring at the small baby in her arms, taking a careful perusal of the human (alien?) body on her arms. She was so small Lena’s two hands covered her whole body, one on her bottom, the other on her head. She was cuddled close to her chest, her legs were pulled up as she rubbed her face against Lena’s bosom.

 

“So… What about us?” Alex-Alex didn’t miss the way Other-Alex avoided looking at Maggie as if she had an ache inside that got worse every time she looked at the other woman.

 

“Hmmm… we’re… we’re not together anymore…”

 

Other-Alex rubbed the scar on her lip, seemingly deep in thought.

 

“What? That’s impossible. We’re married!” Maggie answered immediately latching onto Alex’s hands. She forgets another universe is not exactly the future.

 

“Yeah… In my universe, we never got married.” Other-Alex finally raises her head but look at Alex instead of Maggie, a deep, black void in her eyes.

 

“I wanted kids, Maggie didn’t. We couldn’t work past that. It got worse when Sam came to town with Ruby. Everything we did with her made me even more conscious that I wanted to be a mom… Maggie… my Maggie is living in Metropolis now. Last I heard she’d… last I heard she was… with someone else.”

 

Maggie stares at Alex-Alex, who has a horrified expression on her face. “You want kids?”

 

Sam excused herself to check on Ruby and leave the sisters to deal with those emotional overloads without feeling self-conscious about her presence.

 

“Well… yes… kind of…”

 

“Alex! Why didn’t you say anything?”

 

Alex grabs Maggie’s hand, face contorted with feelings she’d long buried.

 

“Maggie… I want kids but I want you more. I cannot fathom a life where I’d have a child with someone else that wasn’t you.”

 

“I’m happy you realized this sooner than I did.” Other-Alex’s eyes hold so much despair that Maggie actually gets up from the armchair and walks towards her, folding her into an embrace. Other-Alex holds on for a minute before gently stepping back with a grimace.

 

“Please… you’re… you smell exactly like her… It’s too hard.”

 

Alex-Alex is almost crying. On the couch, Kara and Lena are holding each other’s hands, unable to let go. Inside her head, Lena thanks the powers above for being part of a universe where love is winning. There was no doubt in her mind that she’d cave after a while and declare her love for her best friend. To be alive in a world without Kara in her life in any way was inconceivable. She couldn’t fathom the pain Other-Alex must be feeling.

 

“Anyway… I’m here for Louise, not me. I’m really sorry to come to you with this but the truth is she’s yours. In any universe, she’s destined to be.” Other-Alex shed the sling and a backpack, placing it on Kara’s coffee table.

 

“I couldn’t travel with a lot but I brought her birth certificate, some really overpriced clothes because Lena is bat-shit crazy, some diapers and pictures.”

 

Other-Alex was taking inventory, fondling with the contents of the black backpack with white, fluffy sheep stitched around. She stares at something with a wince for a moment then looks up sheepishly.

 

“Ah… there’s something else that can probably make things a little awkward…”

 

“You mean more awkward, right?” Maggie comments with a swig of her lukewarm beer. Other-Alex gives a half pained half amused grin.

 

“Well, she’ll be hungry soon and…”   

 

“Did you bring anything for her?”

 

“Well, this is the awkward part. Louise was fed with a supplemental nursing system. Lena had a low milk supply and they had to feed her with the formula too.”

 

Lena raised her eyes from the warm infant on her arms and the bubble she and Kara had going on to stare at Other-Alex in confusion.

 

“What’s that?”

 

Kara clears her throat.

 

“It’s a nursing system for babies who are being supplemented but the mother still wants to breastfeed. You attach a tube to your nipple and it goes into a bottle. There was a college at CatCo who had her baby in the ICU for a while and she did that.” Kara explains and Other-Alex nods in confirmation.

 

“You both wanted to share that experience.” She points out.

 

Lena and Kara looked at each other with a “fuck what now” face.

 

“What if we bought a bottle?” Kara asked, panicking a little.

 

“She won’t grab it. I’ve tried it.”

 

“How did you do it, then?”

 

Other-Alex shakes her head. “Agent Vasquez just had a baby with her wife. She asked Amelia to nurse her.”  

 

“Kara hadn’t the opportunity to try the nursing system. Lena was the one doing it so she’ll probably be easier to feed if Lena does it.”

 

Lena has a deer-in-the-headlights look, at the same time afraid and longing. Kara placed a hand on her back and whispered softly.

 

“Lena, I can do it if you’re uncomfortable.”

 

“Well, she was nursed just before we came here so it’ll probably be another hour before she needs feeding. I have to go back to my Universe.”

 

Other-Alex painfully says goodbye to people she’ll never see again when she’s back to her universe and opens the portal again to go back home, never looking back.

 

After that, emotions became raw and tiring. Alex and Maggie decided to sleep in Kara’s bedroom on a blow-up mattress while Kara and Lena would just stay in the living room, on a bed made with Kara’s fluffy rug (a present from Lena after spending countless times on the floor in front of the TV), a mountain of comforters and a heavy furry blanket. For the time, they were just a pile on one of the armchairs as both women kept sitting on the couch, staring at a perfect baby girl.

 

Lena placed baby Louise on her thighs because she really needed to _look_ at her. When Other-Alex had handed her she’d caught sight of a button nose, cupid's bow mouth, and perfect eyebrows. She was so, so tiny and when Lena placed her down on her thighs she started to wake up and the tiny body contorted on a perfect, mushy turning, hearts in the eyes baby stretching. Both arms up, face contorted, legs up against her belly, head to the side complete with adorable baby cooing noises.

 

“Oh my God, oh my GOD!” Kara actually starts to cry and Lena, her eyes also overflowing places a comforting arm around… the other mother of her child, pulling her close to her side and dropping a kiss on her hair. They both stare as Louise continues to wake up slowly, eyes still closed but moving her left hand to her mouth. She wasn’t a thumb sucker but sucked her index finger instead.

 

Kara brushed a hand over a prominent belly and then pulled the bear hood down to reveal a mop of dark hair.

 

“She looks so much like you…” Kara whispered, her heart frozen in her chest, encompassing _love_ running through her whole body, so hard to disguise. Lena ran a finger over a fist, smiling when it’s grabbed with surprising strength. Louise decides to open her eyes now. Checking her environment with still glazed over orbs.

 

“She does. But her eyes… she has your eyes, Kara…Look at that…”

 

Despite the fact that baby’s eyes normally changed colors a lot until settling into the one they’d carry for life, Louise's eyes were the same azure as Kara’s. Unfocused, yes. But the most incredible shade of blue.

 

Feeling choked up and emotional, Kara grabs Lena’s hand that’s around her waist, staring at her with those doe eyes that could get anything out of the CEO. Lena cleared her throat, looking between Louise and her best friend, seemingly trying to come up with a decision.

 

“Kara, I…”

 

Louise had enough of those adults figuring stuff out while her belly was empty and her limbs were moving all over the place. Her tiny face scrunched up in displeasure and she left out a broken wail, soft and low.

 

Lena tried bouncing her softly, close to her chest but apparently, Louise wouldn’t be swayed from her purpose. She nosed at Lena’s breasts, cooing in displeasure when no breast appeared. The next five minutes were awkward and extremely difficult. Kara rushed to prepare the formula in the pre-sterilized bottle they found in the backpack while Lena kept bouncing their baby softly to hush her cries. The tube was connected to the bottle and then came the awkward part. She stood there, bottle in one hand, tube in the other, looking at Lena and not knowing what to do.

 

Finally, they exchanged packets and while Kara bounced Louise, Lena, face flaming a deep red shed her sweatshirt and took off her bra. She had a white tank top on and kept that, just pulling the breast out to attach the end of the tube to her left nipple, taping it securely so it wouldn’t move when Louise was feeding as it showed on the box, with the bottle hanging around her neck.

 

“I’m ready.”

 

Kara’s eyes narrowed on the perfect, pale breast hanging out of Lena’s tank top. The nipple was pink and full and Kara pictured it tightening from the pressure of her tongue. Saliva pooled in her mouth and she actually licked her lips before realizing she still had a wailing baby on her hands and Lena was blushing profusely.

 

She sat down next to Lena again and handed the baby over. They managed to place her in a comfortable position and as soon as she felt the nipple brushing her nose, Louise, caring very little about the two women’s less than ideal situation, opened her mouth wide and latched on, causing Lena to jump up in surprise at the strange sensation. Her tiny fist layover Lena’s breast and she curled both legs against mom’s warm belly, feeling comfortable and happy now that food was finally going in.

 

“How does it feel?” Kara whispers, daring to run a hand over the baby’s head, staring at the milk pooling on the corner of Louise’s mouth. She noticed Lena’s breast was so pale she could trace the bluish veins underneath the skin.

 

“Weird,” Lena answered with a small laugh, trying to gauge the different sensations of a small baby nursing while her best friend stared like she wanted to swap positions while at the same time feeling so much love she felt she’d burst while trying to wrap her mind around the fact she had a baby that she didn’t have 2 hours before and said baby is attached to her breast, making the cutest, most adorable noises.  

 

“She’s sleepy.” Kara points out after a while.

 

Lena stares down at Louise and true enough her eyes were blinking slowly, the sucking now paused. Half the formula in the bottle is gone and it wasn’t long before the smallmouth was slack against Lena’s nipple and the tube, her tongue curling a little like she couldn’t make up her mind between feeding or sleeping.

 

Lena shifted her, intending to burp her but as soon as movement was made Louise attached again, eyes opening sleepily in a: “I’m up, I’m up expression”.

 

_I wouldn’t want to let go if I was attached to this breast either._

 

The thought is so spontaneous and so far from the friendship-sisterly feelings, Kara had convinced herself she felt for Lena that she startled. Both women kept silent, relishing in Louise’s sucking and swallowing noises, the soft, raspy coos and sighs.

 

In the bedroom, Alex and Maggie are facing one another, comfy under a warm comforter. Sara and Ruby are asleep on the bed, having had less contact with the drama but for Alex and Maggie, it was all too real.

 

“I can’t believe I left,” Maggie whispers, tracing a pattern on the back of Alex’s hand.

 

“It was a different universe, babe… We’re all right.” Alex curled their fingers together as she tried to be reassuring but in fact still had that same pit in her stomach from seeing her other self so miserable and sad.

 

“You, the other you, looked so sad… I… Alex… Why didn’t you tell me you wanted to be a mom?”

 

“Well, like I said, Maggie, I’ve never thought about being a mother before I met you. I do want to be a mom, but there would be no point for me having a baby if you were not by my side.”

 

Maggie is silent after that and Alex leaves her to her thoughts; she knows better than to pry. It’s a long time after, Maggie and Alex are both dozing when the sound of the baby wailing comes through the walls. Alex drops a kiss on Maggie’s brow and gets up slowly to check on her sister and Lena.

 

When she arrives in the living room, they are both on the floor, amidst a pile of comforters, looking bleary eyed and sleepy, trying to change Louise’s crapped diaper.

 

“Hold her legs, Kara, she has poop on her heels,” Lena whispers, handing the super two wipes while trying to keep Louise from getting poop all over their bed.

 

Kara wipes Louise’s bottom and vagina and Jesus Christ, her lower back while Lena pulls the overflowing diaper from under her and closes it quickly.

 

“How much poop can such a small, small body produce?” Alex kneels next to Lena, peeking at the very angry infant.

 

“How much sound can come from such a small pair of lungs??” Lena ask-answers, placing a new diaper under her daughter’s butt.

 

“I’d be pretty pissed too if my tush was left out in this cold,” Alex comments and lets Louise grab her finger, her azure eyes locked on her aunt. She’s meowing softly now that her privates are covered and her skinny legs are being tucked back into the jumper’s feet.

 

She’s so young her skin is crinkled on the legs, arms, and bottom where fat will fill them out. Her fingernails are pink and round and perfect and she still has her bellybutton stump but it’s dried out and ready to fall. One fist is hanging onto Alex’s finger for dear life while the other is in her mouth, sucking just the index finger.

 

“Can I hold her?” Alex asks, marveled at the baby who’s now apparently her niece.

 

“Sure, I’ll make her formula, she’s going to get hungry soon, Lee.”

 

Lena nods, watching as Kara goes to the kitchen with the whole nursing apparatus to boil the bottle and tube and start the formula. Alex’s attention is now on the waves of love flowing from the CEO to her sister. They are so stubborn she just wants to mash their heads together.

 

“When are you going to tell my sister you’re completely in love with her and want to have her babies?”

 

Alex whispers, smiling wide when Lena stops in the middle of folding a green baby blanket to give her an annoyed stare, looking to the kitchen to see if Kara had heard anything. She keeps her hands tight on the blanket, trying not to feel so overwhelmed by all those emotions rushing through her.

 

“I wouldn’t have to if Kara wasn’t so oblivious. I mean… could I be more obvious? I’m tired of playing the best-friend role. Of course, I want to be her best friend but it’s getting harder and harder to pretend I don’t love her like the perfect, most beautiful woman she is.”

 

Alex is pretty sure Kara super hearing is catching everything you’re saying but you don’t interrupt Lena; if you can give them a push, why not?

 

“My sister is pretty slow on these things, Lena. You should just tell her, I’m sure she feels the same way.”

 

Lena’s eyes close in pain, her eyebrows scrunched painfully.

 

“I don’t know, Alex. I just… Kara is the best part of my day. I don’t know what I’d do if she was uncomfortable or sad or angry around me, I… Alex, I destroy everything I touch… I don’t know if it’s a good idea for me to even be holding Louise but she’s so perfect and such a good baby and I love that she’s mine and that she’s Kara but what if I screw up, I mean… I’m a Luthor for Christ sake we know shit about parenting and…”

 

Alex grabs Lena’s fidgety hands, squeezing to stop verbal diarrhea. She’s opening her mouth to say something when Kara rushes back into the living room, bottle and tube in hand, face flushed and angry.

 

“Alex, could you give us a minute? Louise needs to eat.”


	3. Hungry Louise and Happy Mommas

 

CHAPTER 3

 

I arrive home

Looking for you everywhere

What did you do?

To leave trails on my furniture and your smell when I sing

That song we heard in bed

And the chorus that lulled us to sleep, cuddled together.

  
  


Promptly kicked out of the room, Alex sends Lena an apologetic look and after placing Louise down carefully, goes back to her wife, closing the bedroom door softly after her. Kara is eerily quiet as she places Louise’s nursing system on the coffee table and sits down on their makeshift bed, minding the baby. 

 

Lena is folding and refolding the blanket, doing everything possible to avoid looking at her best friend. Kara, in turn, is taking her sweet time looking at the woman in front of her and realizing that Lena has never looked more beautiful in all those years they’ve known each other. 

 

She’d seen the CEO in pants, dresses, skirts. Make-up on and off. Hair in different styles, up and down and never had she failed being drop-dead gorgeous. This is the first time though, that Kara feels like Lena has surpassed that and risen to another level. Her hair is down, tumbled and tangled from sleep and from the way she ran her fingers over it again and again. She has a sweatshirt and yoga pants and despite the cold, bare feet with cute toenails painted in soft white.

 

Her eyes are a little less green from shock and sleepiness, her perfect, pale skin like a big bowl of cream. She’s all curves and limb members and Kara is so much in love with her she can barely stand it. For 3 years they have been stepping around each other (That’s what friends are for. You’ve never had a sister before. I’m your friend.) and every time she pronounced herself as friends in relation to Lena she had a sour taste in her mouth. 

 

She remembered the first time she actually realized her feelings for Lena were different than she thought. It was right after the whole business when Lena was arrested and had overflown her office with flowers. The face she made when Kara pointed it out, flirty and sexy before she seemed to realize her slip and schooled her features in a neutral smile. 

 

But Kara had seen the fire in her eyes and the hundred and one possibilities swimming in those green depths. And ever since that day, there was always a nagging question in the back of her mind that wouldn’t go away.  _ What if? _

 

Louise cooed then let out a tiny kitten cry when she misplaced her finger, breaking her trail of thinking and making her realize Lena was still nervously fiddling with that blanket, waiting for Kara to say something. The super scooched closer then, close enough to place both hands on Lena’s cheeks and raise her head so her fidgety eyes would actually stare at her. 

 

“Lena. I’m going to tell you something and I want you to pay very close attention to what I’m gonna say, ok?”

 

She waits for the nod. 

 

“Whenever I hear you say that you’re not worthy of something because you’re a Luthor, all those times I watched you hurt yourself over and over because of a name that has absolutely NOTHING to do with the woman you are, whenever you say bad things about yourself I actually just want to smack you silly. And I’m a pacifist.” Lena sniffles out a laugh.

 

“You are the most incredible, most trusting person I’ve ever met and I never, ever, ever want to hear you open your mouth to say you won’t be good at something or you are tainted or any other I’m a Luthor crap you have going on in your head. Ok?”

 

“Kara, I…” You place both thumbs on her lips to stop her words.

 

“I’m not finished. I agree with you. I am completely obnoxious. I actually thought all these feelings I have were one-sided but that’s because I’m not used to having my way so easily. It would be too perfect to have the person I love just love me back, like this. And then, after tonight, after Louise… I just realized that it  _ is _ easy and it  _ is _ perfect and that all that was holding us back is my own fears. But what kind of super would I be, what kind of woman would I be if I didn’t show just a small portion of the courage I show every day fighting aliens to tell you that I love you? That I’ve been  _ in love _ with you for a long, long time.”

 

Lena blinks in surprise, making two perfect tears run down her pink cheeks to be caught by Kara’s thumbs. She puckers her lips softly to kiss the pads still on her lips then grabs one of her hands, nibbling Kara’s palm, her wrist and holding it against her face for a moment, basking in the love that’s bursting from her chest. It was the perfect setting. 

 

The perfect moment. 

 

The perfect silence. 

 

The only sounds she heard were Kara’s slow breathing, Louise sucking her finger and the fire still going in the fireplace. Kara’s eyes are shining like two headlights, a mix of happiness and a veil of tears. She’s being perfectly patient, waiting for Lena to gather her thoughts and say something. 

 

“Kara?”

 

“Yes, Lee…”

 

“I’m gonna kiss you now. Is that ok?” 

 

“Of course.” 

 

Lena brushes her lips against Kara’s, nibbling slowly, feeling the impossible softness. Kara’s hands tighten on her forearms, all her senses overloading, all the blood in her body seems to be rushing to her face. They clashed lips again and this time, Kara couldn’t help herself. She ran her tongue slowly over Lena’s lower lip, sighing when she parted them and her taste exploded all over her taste buds. 

 

The kiss was slow and wet and emotional and ended too soon. 

 

Lena was panting when they separated and her eyes were closed as she liked the rest of Kara’s taste from her lips. Kara rested his forehead against hers and brushed their lips again. She was about to deepen it when Louise started crying softly, members jerking around.

 

“She has a never-ending appetite.” Lena joked with a laugh, reaching for the bottle and tube while Kara picked up the baby to bounce her softly. 

 

“Takes after her momma…” 

 

Lena was already attaching the tube to her naked breast and looks up with a smile at the comment. 

 

“I better buy a supermarket to keep both my girls well-fed.”

 

Louise is now in full fuss, torn between sucking her fists and letting out pitiful little cries, face scrunched up adorably. 

 

Kara shifts the small body to Lena’s arms, watching with rapt attention when she brings her close to her breast and the little girl open her mouth impossibly wide, head moving back and forth until she finally latches on the nipple. This time the right one. They move so they’re sitting with their backs on the couch. 

 

Louise’s sigh is heartfelt and Lena looks incredibly peaceful like she was meant to do this her whole life. 

 

This time, instead of imagining, Kara traces the blue vein with the tip of her index finger. Lena’s bosom, neck, and cheeks flushed deep red but she didn’t complain or stop the other woman.

 

“You shouldn’t have those thoughts while I have a feeding infant in my arms, Ms. Danvers.”

 

Kara, now that the shackles of friendship are gone, is feeling wanton and free. She laughs softly and low as to not disrupt Louise. Her hair is soft against momma’s palm when Kara runs her hand over the baby’s head, causing the sleepy eyes to drop and the sucking to increase. 

 

“I always have these thoughts Ms. Luthor. You have beautiful breasts.”

 

Her cheeks flame but she holds Lena’s stare, moaning when the CEO pulls her into a heated kiss before dropping her head on her shoulder while they both watch their slumbering baby nurse. 

 

“Kara?”

 

“Hmmm…”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I know Lee. I love you too.” 


	4. Shopping bonanza or Kara tries to stop Lena from buying a baby store

 

CHAPTER 4

Louise was such a good baby, Lena and Kara had no problems with her whatsoever. After her surprising appearance and the rollercoaster of emotions the two women had gone through, including newfound feelings and new relationship to top the cake, Kara has just found out exactly what Other-Alex meant when she said her universe Lena was bat-shit crazy because apparently, this one isn’t much better.

“Lena, she doesn’t need a $4000,00 stroller and she certainly doesn’t need a $300 Armani Pea coat!”

They were at a high-priced, poshy baby shop buying things for Louise who, so far, had spent a week buried in Kara’s apartment with both her moms, using the expensive onesies Other-Alex had packed and swaddled half the time. Kara had flown to the nearest Walmart to buy a shit load of diapers and more formula and neither her nor Lena had left the apartment for a week, just enjoying their time with Louise and blaming the snow.

The baby was now officially three weeks old and everyday it seemed something new happened. Louise was chubbier, her legs and arms a little more filled out then the wrinkled limbs she carried before. She still slept a lot and ate like a baby dinosaur though, and when she saw either mom’s face close to hers, she could now focus her eyes on them. Kara hasn’t tried the supplemental nursing system yet because she’s still a little self-conscious about it.

When the snow lay off a little they realized she needed more clothes and a stroller and more bottles for the supplemental system and maybe a changing bag. Lena had asked her driver to take her to the best baby/children store which led them here. Now she had the shop assistant twisted around her pinky, buying ridiculously expensive baby gear.

The stroller was a Silver Cross Surf, Aston Martin Special Edition. The leather parts were handmade and it had sheepskin liner. It came with a cashmere baby blanket and an engraved, chromed handle. Lena had already asked the shop assistant to have someone get one and assemble it. “We’re leaving here with it.” She demanded with a brush of her hand.

A Gucci changing baby bag was open on the counter and Jess, Lena’s assistant was making the transition from the smaller, black backpack to the new ($1300,00! Are you kidding me, Lenaaa?) tan with pink flowers stylish bag, refolding onesies and assorting diapers.

Lena grabbed Kara by the hand and pulled her away from the eager shop assistant towards an empty corner of the store, filled with overpriced stuffed animals as soft as clouds. She was smiling from ear to ear when she looked at Kara and that promptly caused the super to drop her frown and smile at her too.

“Sweetie, I’m so, so happy right now. I’m in a store with the woman I love, a baby we, maybe not we, but a version of us, made together, buying things I thought I’d never had the opportunity to buy. I know you feel uncomfortable spending so much money but I assure you I make a ridiculous amount of it every hour and I really, really want to spend it spoiling my girlfriend and daughter silly. Can you please have fun with me?”

Kara looked sheepish and happy at the same time.

“Girlfriend, huh?” If it was possible, Lena’s smile got even bigger, flashing a dimple on her right cheek that made Kara want to kiss her very thoroughly. She took a step closer, minding the baby strapped to her chest on the sling and did exactly that, tasting Lena’s mouth with soft, slow swipes of her tongue until the CEO looked flushed and hungry looking. They had been cuddling and making out like crazy this past week but didn’t have sex yet and it was driving both of them up the walls.

“My perfect, crazy money-spending girlfriend,” Kara replied after pecking Lena’s lips and just let her run rampant.

Lena and Jess kept choosing different clothes here and there and Kara decided to browse around the store and check the stuffed animals. She wanted to buy Louise something she could carry with her and maybe when she was younger keep as a good memoir. Her fingers touched here and there, passing over soft furs and glass eyes, tugging on small and long ears, eyes roaming the displays. They were all beautiful but none of them actually tugged her heart.

She spotted a big, realistic-looking bunny at a top shelf, thrice as big as Louise. When she grabbed it, she was immediately mesmerized by the ultra plush, cream-colored fur, and mile-long ears up to its legs. His whole body was soft and pliant and Kara could picture her baby girl, soft and warm from a nap, coming out of the bedroom dragging the bunny by an ear and rubbing her eyes.

She hugged it close to her and took a moment to bury her face in its body. Louise was moving in the sling now, apparently up from her nap. Kara patted her booty, seeing if she’d be lulled back to sleep. Louise mewled softly though and sucking sounds could be heard from inside the sling as she found her finger. Kara knew she’d be demanding boob in 10 minutes tops.

She looked at where Lena was inspecting a car seat while the shop assistant pointed things here and there. Trying not to let herself be seen by her girlfriend, Kara made a beeline to the counter where Jess had left the baby bag and quickly poured the formula in the water in the bottle, shaking it with one hand to mix. She hung the bag on a shoulder and retreated to the feeding area in a restricted corner of the store, near a bathroom/changing station.

There was a plush and comfortable armchair that rocked slowly as she sat down. She unbuttoned her shirt with one hand, bottle already around her neck. Kara felt strangely nervous, as if she was about to do something of major importance that would change her life forever.

Louise had her eyes opened and staring at her owlish, index finger all the way up her mouth. Kara took the sling off and placed the baby on her thighs as she pulled a breast from the bra and taped the tube close to her nipple.

“Ok, baby girl… I hope you don’t mind, breast is not as big as momma’s but mommy is going to try her best.”

Louise didn’t seem to mind. as soon as her body was placed close to Kara’s belly her mouth opened with a sigh. Kara did the guiding breast-to-mouth and like Lena, jumped in surprise at the latch.

Her spine was locked for a few breaths until she was sure Louise was nursing properly then she relaxed against the embracing armchair, rocking it back and forth gently. The weight and warmth of the baby against her stomach, the singular pull on her nipple - not for a sexual reason but to nurture someone - and this immense glow in her heart mesmerized Kara.

She sat there while the baby nursed for a long time, studying Louise’s perfect features, running her fingers gently over the baby’s hair, her cheek, her eyebrow.

“This is the most beautiful thing I’ve seen in my whole life.”

Kara’s eyes snapped up when she heard Lena’s voice. Her cheeks flamed as she caught sight of Lena’s expression. The CEO approached the chair slowly and actually knelt between Kara’s knees. She dropped her head against the baby’s and nosed her neck, causing Louise’s sucking pattern to change. Lena dropped a kiss on the crown of her head then rose slightly to kiss Kara full on the mouth, deepening it after awhile.

“Are you ok?” Lena brushed a lock of hair from Kara’s forehead behind her ear, eyes trailed on her face.

“She was getting fussy and hungry and I didn’t want to keep you from your shopping-spree.”

Lena giggled and looked down at Louise again, mesmerized. She was already out to the world, mouth slack, milk all over it and down her face.

“Seems to me she conks faster at your breast than mine.”

Kara blushed but smiled again. She cleaned the baby’s milky mustache (and beard for that matter) then handed her to Lena, carefully disengaging the whole tube-bottle feeding system and rearranging her breast and shirt. Lena had Louise, still conked out against her shoulder, patting her back gently to get her to burp. They were being stubborn because once she slept, she would only get up again for her next diaper change or if she was hungry.

Kara got up from the chair with the baby bag and the bunny and enjoyed the quiet moment to kiss her beautiful girlfriend. Lena dragged her towards the counter where the mountain of purchases had reached an Everest of enormous proportions.

“Sweetie, this is too much, really. She’s going to outgrow them before she even has a chance to wear them.” Kara really tried getting some sense into her girlfriend’s head.

“I know, I know. These are just some things I asked Jess to select so you could make a final decision. The only things that are already chosen are the stroller, the baby bag and apparently that bunny you can’t seem to let go of.”

Lena put Louise in her brand new, $4000,00 stroller, all swaddled in sheepskin, expensive baby blanket, and footmuffs. Truth be told, she looked incredibly comfortable.

“We have to decide on a crib and a bureau to put all her clothes.”

Kara felt dizzy from all the choices but she just smiled and focused on the several items of clothing first.

After narrowing the small mountain down to a peak, she had to tackle the ridiculous amount of shoes Jess had laid out on display next to the clothes. She chose two: a white, slip on, bobux leather shoe with a pink piglet on it and a tiny, tiny, tiny pair of unicorn high-top sneakers because they were so incredibly cute it was very hard to resist. Lena complemented the shoe department with other pairs: Lady Bug and Red Mary Janes, a pair of black buckle pumps, 5 pair of booties and countless small socks.

They chose the car seat together, a crib with a build-in changing station and a bureau made of the same wood tone. Lena paid, making Kara actually swoon at the number of zeros in the bill and they left the store 3 hours after they arrived on it, hungry and in Kara’s case a little dizzy.

They decide to have lunch at a restaurant nearby, Lena pushing the overpriced stroller with a sleeping Louise and holding Kara’s hand with the other. Lena’s driver, Gunther, follows them closely after having stashed a shitload of bags in the trunk of the car. He’s chatting with Jesse, who’s also going to have lunch with them.

“Lena?”

The CEO turns her head to show her she’s listening.

“I think there’s something we need to talk about.” She frowns at Kara’s sudden serious mood.

“O..kay. What happened?”

Supergirl looked over her shoulder to check that Jess and Gunther are out of hearing distance.

“I’m just wondering how are we going to do this parenting thing… I mean… we live in different apartments, we both have very demanding jobs and… how do we logistically raise Louise together when we don’t live together.”

“Kara, if you want us to live together, just say the word. I can have Jess move your things to my apartment as we have lunch and have everything organized by the time we arrive there. I can buy another apartment if you want, or a house. I can live wherever you please. Just… Kara, don’t take her away from me.”

Kara halted Lena with a hand on her arms, causing Jess and Gunther to realize they were about to have a serious conversation and move forward towards the restaurant, muttering they’d get them a table ready. Jess even took Louise with her.

“I resent that comment deeply, Lena. Look, even if I wasn’t already head over heels in love with you I’d never, EVER, do something hurtful and mean like this. Louise is ours and that means you get a say in this as much as I do. Is that the whole Luthor thing going again? I swear I’ll kick your ass.”

Kara trying to look stern and scary was, in fact, cuter than anything Lena had seen before which completely broke her down mood for a moment.

“I know, it’s not a Luthor thing, I promise.”

Kara stared at her with her head titled to the side.

“Ok, maybe just a little. But, what I mean is, Kara… I’ve been in love with you for so long, I’ve been ready for this, for us, for a long time and I’m just waiting for you to keep up and I don’t want to scare you. Louise is here and suddenly we are together and I know it can be too much but at the same time, it’s not enough. So you have to tell me what you want to do and I’ll do it. But I need you to talk to me.”

Kara linked their arms together and resumed the walk towards the restaurant, slowly as she tried to organize her thoughts into words.

“I’ve been thinking about this for a couple of days, trying to reach a common ground between what I want with I feel we should do. This is so new Lena, and I really don’t want to do anything to jeopardize us but at the same time, after spending a week sleeping and waking up next to you, I can’t imagine waking up without you there. After thinking very hard I discovered that I can’t make a decision.”

Lena laughed. “Well, Mrs. Danvers, that doesn’t help us at all, does it?”

Kara sighed. “I know. Ok, why don’t we do this: I keep my apartment for now but we spend the nights at your place and see how comfortable we feel around each other for extended periods of time.”

“No.”

Kara halted again, three steps away from reaching the restaurant and looked up in confusion.

“No?”

“I don’t want you spending just the nights. You can keep our apartment and we give this a go. But I want you all the time, Kara. If I’m going to have you there, in my space, finally sharing a home with me, I want you there. We’ll give each other a span of time to test it out, what do you think?”

“Well, you don’t have to twist my arm, Ms. Luthor.”  
Kara was rewarded with the dimpled smile as they finally entered the restaurant and escaped the cold. Jess and Gunther were already seated at a round table, Louise’s stroller on a corner near a wall, close to an empty chair. Lena peaked at the baby to check her sleep. Jess had unzipped the footmuff and just covered her with a blanket since the heat was on in the restaurant. Kara was placing her coat on the back of the chair and Lena did the same, placing the baby bag on the floor next to the stroller. Louise’s mid day nap was always the longest one, lasting almost 4 hours before she was up and going again so they should have plenty of time to eat their late lunch.

“Jess, please make a note on your to-do list to call the store and change the delivery address for Louise’s furniture from Kara’s place to to my penthouse. Also, please get a moving company to go to Kara’s apartment tomorrow. I need a copy of my key card made as well and…”

Lena stopped talking when Kara placed a hand on her arm.

“I think Jess got it, sweetie.”

“I did, Ms. Danvers and if I could just say. It’s about time!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really thought about this. I wanted to have them going slow but at the same time, I can't imagine raising such a small baby, so much in love and for so long, being apart the whole time. I couldn't do it. I'm sorry if it seems unrealistic or too fast but I need them to live together to keep my plot going so please bear with me. I truly hope you enjoy this. I don't intend to stop the mushiness so... :)
> 
> Something else: I truly have no idea if it snows in fictional National City. Let's pretend it does. ;)


	5. Grandma is here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louise meets grandma Eliza!! <3  
> Also, next chapter we're having some Lena/Kara loving time. I'll sign it properly for those of you who feel uncomfortable but just a heads-up that next chapter will bump this story's rating. :*
> 
> Also, I barely re-read this since I have my eyes swollen almost shut from allergies. Please let me know about any mistakes. >.<

 

Chapter 5

“It’s really not fair,” Lena mumbled, holding the screaming baby closer to her chest while fumbling with the buttons of her shirt. Louise was ten shades of red, naked legs stretched, hands in fists, wailing like a siren. The minute she sensed a nipple close she latched but kept muttering against it, tiny moans every time she moved her aching legs.

Kara winced but kept her attention on the doctor. Used to it, he had a fun but sympathetic expression on his face while he gave some instructions about the post-vaccination: fever and discomfort on her limbs and a prescription about what to do and his cellphone. Despite the not so amicable situation, Kara really liked Dr. Hussaf since the first time they brought Louise here, 3 weeks ago for her first check-up.

They had to come back for her 2-month check-up and vaccinations. The moment Lena saw the size of the needles and the number of times Louise’s legs would be stuck with them, she started pacing the room. Kara had to hold the baby while Lena freaked out the minute Louise started bawling.

After the inoculations, she handed her daughter, only in her diapers to her momma because apart from the fact that Lena looked more upset than Louise, due to the supplemental system Lena had started producing milk on her own for a couple of weeks now. It had started out as a dribble but as Louise nursed more and more Lena’s breasts had filled to impossible amounts, becoming heavy and so, so delicious. Kara had a lot of fun with them when her daughter wasn’t using them. The milk flow was so great Lena had to pump when she couldn’t nurse Louise during the day. Kara still used the supplemental system when Lena wasn’t home and she too had started to leak but her flow was very weak and still needed the formula.

Louise’s moans were now weak and broken sighs, her sucking kind of grumpy as she fell asleep. After a while, Lena lifted the baby up to dress her and get her ready to go. The baby smacked her lips in distress when Lena jostled her because her legs still hurt. Momma placed a pacifier in her mouth and tried dressing her as carefully as she could, especially the white leggings. Although the sucking sped up when she folded the legs inside them, Louise barely moved.

Kara smiled at the polite, nice doctor, folding the prescription and placing in her purse and taking note of the comeback date on her phone. She was closing the app when her sister’s face appeared on the screen.

“Alex? Hold on a little.”

They said goodbye to Dr. Hussaf with a handshake and with Louise bundled up in her stroller left the office. Kara put the call on speaker.

“Hey, Alex. What’s up?”

“Hey, sis. Just wanted to check up on you, guys. Everything ok? Girls night still on today?”

“Everything’s ok. We’re just leaving Dr. Hussaf’s office. Louise’s got her first, well, with us, her first shots today. Lena is kind of grumpy.”

“Well, forgive me if I don’t like to see my daughter crying.”

“See? Grumpy.”

Gunther was waiting next to the car and was quick to transition Louise to her car seat and settle everything in the trunk so they could go home and get ready for a women invasion later.

_____________________________________________________________

Lena’s mood improved a little when Louise got up from her nap, 2 hours later, by offering momma a toothless smile. Both Kara and Lena were taking the living together arrangement perfectly and so far no glitches had happened.

Kara had spent a little over a month being pampered and coddled and was getting used to having someone sharing a space and a life with her. Louise had the most amazing nursery, done in beautiful red and white, painted, decorated and with everything hand-picked by her two moms. The wall where the crib was placed was red, three big framed black and white pictures of Louise in different moments hung above it. The hardwood floor matched the furniture and a round, big rug was in the middle of the room, an armchair on the corner with Louise’s big fluffy bunny sitting on it.

On the wall next to the window a bookcase shaped like a tree, filled with baby books and stuffed toys. A white door led to a walk-in closet that was already half full of baby clothes, shoes and accessories and also Louise’s stroller. Near the crib, a white butterfly ceiling mobile that moved softly whenever the window was opened. Everything still looked and smelled new but Kara could already see the toys spread around when Louise was old enough to walk. The crib disappearing and a bed taking its place where a sleepy little girl would be cuddled and read to.

Little was brought over from Supergirl’s apartment but when one entered their home, they could see Kara all over Lena’s once pristine flat. From the colorful rugs and the throw blanket on the couch to the knick-knacks scattered around side tables and bookshelves.

Lena’s bedroom was now obviously a couple’s bedroom with books she wasn’t reading on the previously empty bedside table, Kara’s glasses, her moisturizer and the baby monitor. In Lena’s closet, the right side had been emptied so Kara’s clothes could fit and the home office now held Kara’s books, papers, and computer. The living room held a huge Christmas tree they had decorated together and then took a thousand pictures of Louise’s funny expressions as the lights blinked a rainbow of colors.

“Luv, are the dips ready?” Lena asked, entering the kitchen with Louise and her Finding Nemo rocker chair. She was cooing madly at the fish and turtle hanging just out of reach, kicking her limbs in appreciation, blue eyes focused on the colorful stars hanging from Nemo’s belly. Lena had nursed, bathed and changed her into a jumpsuit Maggie had bought her. It was orange like a prison uniform and it said: 9 months inside; 18 years probation. White booties to keep her cute feet warm and Lena even managed to clip a small and cute white bow on the side of her head, holding a perfect, auburn-black curl.

“Almost, Lee. I need to shower and change. How’s her fever?” Kara was nervous because after almost two months they would tell Eliza about the baby and introduce grandchild and grandmother. They had managed to keep Louise a secret by the skin of their teeth, distributing non-disclosure papers to every shop-assistant, doctor or person who came in touch with the baby this past month. Lena knew they wouldn’t be able to keep her a secret for much longer and James had already drafted the article to be released in two days, talking about Louise and also Kara and Lena’s relationship.

“No fever. The left leg seems to be bothering her a little but I iced for a while.”

Lena placed the rocker on top of the kitchen table and rushed to the refrigerator to get the appetizers. She arranged them on the coffee table with the dips while Kara rushed to the shower. Two buckets of ice on the bar cart held a bottle of expensive wine and the other beers for Alex and maybe Maggie since her choice of drink depended on her mood. Lena took a peek at the fireplace, made sure the room was warm enough. Outside, National City was all grey and white, people buzzing about, bundled up in coats and scarfs, doing last minute Christmas shopping. Kara’s phone on the dock station played a Demi Lovato song, the melody soothing.

Stone cold, baby  
God knows I tried to feel  
Happy for you  
Know that I am, even if I  
Can't understand, I'll take the pain  
Give me the truth, me and my heart  
We'll make it through  
If happy is her, I'm happy for you

The intercom buzzed just as Kara came out of the bedroom, in a cute white, fluffy sweater over black leggings, her feet in warm, thick socks. Her blond hair was like a halo around her face, down her shoulders.

“You look beautiful,” Lena whispered, dropping a kiss on Kara's lips, lingering just enough for her to raise a hand to her cheek, brushing a thumb over the corner of her mouth. Sometimes it still boggled her mind how much her life had changed over the course of only 2 months. She now worked normalish hours and tried not to stay until late at the office unless it was really necessary. She worked Saturdays to midday but no more Sundays, those were reserved for lazy mornings with Kara in their bed, Louise nursing between them as Kara sleepily rubbed Lena’s side.

She now came home to a warm house and smiling baby. Usually, Kara was already in, putting dinner together or lazing in front of the TV watching Big Bang Theory or Grey’s Anatomy.

“Thanks, Lee. I’ll take Louise to her room so we can surprise mom.”

Kara grabbed the rocker and left to do that while Lena beelined to the intercom to talk to George the doorman and allow their company up. Alex, Maggie, and Eliza (no Sam today) arrived carrying snacks and beverages and already shedding coats.

“Hey, sweetie.” Eliza hugged Lena tightly. They had met but as best-friend and best friends mom. They still had to let Eliza know about the transition which made Lena nervous; it was one thing to have a Luthor as your child’s friend and another as a lover and mother of your child.

“Hey, little Luthor. Where’s little Danvers?”

Alex, after a quick hello and a pat on the back, was stuffing Lena’s fridge with food. Apparently, Eliza had brought enough of Kara’s favorite meatloaf and mashed potatoes to last them 34 meals.

“She’s in the bedroom.” Lena pointed with her head and hung the coats before closing the door and leading them to the living room. Maggie, who was already familiarized with the space, started the painstaking process of opening the wine bottle. Something Lena had never conquered.

“Eliza, would you like something to drink?”

“Mom!” Kara rushed into her mother’s arms, folding the older woman into a tight hug. Alex was on one of the couches with a glass of wine already, Maggie cuddled under her left arm nursing a beer and soon they were all settled comfortably, chatting about different topics.

Lena was taking a sip of a mug of hot chocolate, unable to drink due to nursing when Kara approached the subject. Like a bulldozer.

“Mom, there’s something I need to tell you.”

Eliza turned her attention from something Maggie was saying to her younger daughter, head tilted in confusion and a smile.  
“Lena and I are dating and we have a baby.”

Hot chocolate scorched the roof of her mouth when Lena almost inhaled it with a gasp. Alex shouted a “Kara” while Maggie just snorted. Eliza placed her wine glass on the coffee table with a frown and a “beg your pardon?”

Explanations were complicated and Kara kept rambling so Alex and Lena took over, doing their best to make everything clear. When Lena finished with a: “I’m in love with your daughter.” silence dropped like a blanket around the five women.

“Well, sweetie, this I knew since the day we met. Now let’s move to more important things: where’s my granddaughter?

Which promptly ended that conversation. Kara got up with a jump. “I’ll get her.” Louise was still conked on her rocker and stretched cutely when Kara picked her up, blinking like a small owl. As soon as her blue eyes locked on her mommy she opened a sleepy, gummy smile but closed her eyes again, lowering her head on Kara’s shoulder and pulling her legs closer to her belly.

She took the baby to the changing table, needing to settle her racing heart and shaking hands before going back to the living room. I’m in love with your daughter. Louise was not happy to be bothered by the diaper change even if was already soiled but settled down when Kara gave her a pacifier. Changing her now had become tricky since missus had learned to turn to her side and back.

Diaper changes also brought opportunities to nibble on a chubby thigh, blow raspberries on a round tummy or kiss a deliciously smelling neck while coos rang in her ears.

Kara didn’t have the time for that now so she re-dressed Louise and picked her up with her back to her chest, knowing that when she spotted Lena it would make her day.

The minute she stepped into the living room all eyes turned to them. Louise opened a gummy smile and dropped her pacifier as she spotted three of her favorite people in the world. Her arms stretched forward as she drooled like there was no tomorrow. Kara sat down next to her mother and arranged the baby so Eliza, who was crying softly, could look at her.

“Oh my God, Kara… She has your eyes… and look at all that hair.”

Louise got tummy tickles and grandma was added to the list of best people. She kept smiling and cooing even if all women were now in various states of emotions that went from openly crying (Kara) to pretending to be tough (Maggie).

After the baby was introduced and relationship status was updated Lena and Kara could properly cuddle while Alex, Maggie, and Eliza passed the baby around.

Lena brushed a kiss on Kara’s temple as a feeling of complete peace enveloped her as her eyes took each and every person in that room that she could count as family. People she never thought she’d have in her life. Moments she’d never in a million years dreamt would happen.

“Hey, Kara?”

“Hmm?” The super turned her head up to look at her and Lena just smiled at her completely berserk.

“I love you.”


End file.
